<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Elaborate Plot by DrainCyanide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771772">An Elaborate Plot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrainCyanide/pseuds/DrainCyanide'>DrainCyanide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic-Con, Fluffy, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, nerd, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrainCyanide/pseuds/DrainCyanide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Doctor Doom tricks the Sorcerer Supreme into going to a comic-con.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephen Strange/Victor von Doom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Elaborate Plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon left "fluffy" for a Doomstrange prompt on tumblr and I decided to do this. I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Victor is a hopeless nerd - the kind of nerd who will fight over Star Trek &gt; Star Wars because he’s Victor and he believes he’s always right, no matter what other people might say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He absolutely adores the original Star Trek series and, even though he despises everything that J.J. Abrams has done to the franchise, he still watches the movies so he can  anonymously write his own criticism on the internet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Victor always must wait until the movie is out to DVD/Blu-ray because, well, he’s Doctor Doom. Can you imagine the kind of commotion he might cause if he simply decides to show up in public? Even in Latveria?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So there’s a new comic-con happening in New York, and that’s relevant for a nerd like Victor. But he’s currently busy, working on diplomatic issues at the Latverian embassy. It turns out a Latverian mystic artifact was robbed by an American thief from Castle Doom. In order to avoid distress between the nations, he decided to request the presence of the only person he could trust with discretion: the Sorcerer Supreme himself, Doctor Strange.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stephen is astonished. Obviously, Victor could deal with this matter on his own. He’s powerful - and proud - enough to settle things by himself. He suspects Victor is plotting a hidden agenda but he doesn’t care that much. They’re at a stage where the Sorcerer Supreme believes Victor whenever Stephen’s involved. Victor usually treats Stephen with trust and respect, which is quite valuable to both of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anyway, Victor shares that his intelligence net sighted the American thief around the comic-con area. It’s perfect because they can pretend they’re cosplaying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It feels nice. Victor doesn’t have to suppress his appearance. He’s not feared or arguably loved. Of course, some people are not pleased at his cosplay since the guy is a tyrant and a terrorist. But that’s fine, there are many other villains out there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On the other hand, Stephen doesn’t have to perform weavering spells in order to hide his identity. He’s not very popular among youngsters and that’s a good thing. They feel like they can express themselves freely for a change.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When people are not asking for pictures or interrupting them to share praises - and criticism - about their “costumes”, Stephen discretely casts a searching spell. He doesn’t find any signs of this thief Victor speaks of.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Doom is reluctant to leave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your spell is broken, Strange. My armor scans indicate he’s in there” he mutters, getting in line for the Star Trek panel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Ahhh, I see it now</em>, Stephen thinks with a smug face. He doesn’t say a word. He simply follows the King of Latveria and waits for the panel to begin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One hour later, J. J. Abrams appears on the stage and everyone applauds him - except Victor, of course.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bah, what a clod,” he scoffs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Any sign of our thief yet, Victor?” Stephen inquires with sarcasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Doom has his eyes on him, sorcerer. But caution is required amidst this crowd. Let’s wait for the panel to end.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Surprisingly enough, Patrick Stewart makes a special entrance, bringing tears to the crowd. Stephen glances at Victor. He’s clutching his shaking fist. The Sorcerer Supreme smiles. <em>What a nerd</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The panel is over. Victor says that his armor picked the artifact’s mystic signature. He goes behind the stage and finds it lying on the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The thief must have sighted us and fled in fear,” he lies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. That’s <em>probably </em>what happened. Anyway, since we’re here, how about we go shopping? I’m quite sure Bats is into The Mandalorian. Perhaps I can buy him a treat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bah. Jon Favreau has to fix everything Abrams does. I wish he devoted his time to Star Trek as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Right,” he raises an eyebrow. “Oh, and next time? There’s no need to create such an elaborate plot to make me come to a comic-con with you. All you have to do is ask.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Doom knows nothing what you speak of,” he mutters as they walk toward the artists’ alley.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>